Nurse Tohru
by Dtksgirl
Summary: Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure have all fallen ill. Hatori can't make it over because he has a sick Momiji to take care of. So it's up to Tohru to take care of them and make sure there all okay. Switching POV's. Unsure if there will be a couple. ON HOLD AND WILL BE REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

_Dear diary,_

_Today I can tell is going to be a great day. Yuki promised to go with me to have a picnic by the lake. Kyo insisted on coming too, and Shigure decided to come as well. Maybe Yuki and Kyo can get along for once while were out. I can't wait.._

Tohru wrote in her diary, already dressed, basket sitting by her feet.

"Achoo!" Tohru jumped when she heard the sneeze from the hallway. She looked ot to see Kyo was standing in the hall, rubbing his runny nose.

"Kyo, are you alright?" Tohru asked.

"I'm fine." Kyo responded, sounding a bit congested. Feeling concerned, Tohru put a hand on his forehead.

"Oh! You feel a little warm Kyo! I'll go get the thermometer." Tohru said as she ran off to go get it. She could here Kyo grumble something as she ran off. As she went down the hall way, she passed Yuki's room. She peered in to see if he was still asleep. He was, buthis face was flushed and he sounded like he was wheezing. "Is he sick too?" she wondered. Then she passed by Shigure's room. He was also asleep. Well, he looked fine. That's good. She found the thermometer and found Kyo again. As she took his temperature, he continued to grumble. When it beeped she took it out and looked. 100.2. Well thankfully it was low. But this ment he had a cold. "We'l have to call off the picnic." said Tohru, disappointedly. Seeing her upset made kyo quickly shake his hand.

"No!" he said. "There's no need to do that! I'm fine." he assured her. "We can still go."

"Well, I dopn't want you getting worse." tohru said. "Plus, I think Yuki's getting sick. Kyo peered into Yuki's room to see what Thoru saw.

"Yeah, I guess your right." he sighed. Tohru entered Yuki's room with a thermometer you put in the w\ear and gently stuck it in, to not wake him. When it beeped, she checked it. 103.1?! How could it have gotten this bad over night. Wait...she knew how. The other night it had been raining and Momiji had come over. He had starting playing tag with them and cried when Kyo said no. He then had run outside in the rain and Yuki and Kyo had gone to get him. They wet gone for a good hour while, Shigure stayed in and made dinner. She could remember them coming in completely wet. They had both bathed and immediately went to bed. now that she thinks about it, Shigure went to bed soon after too actually. He said that meat had gone bad and that he was too tired to cook something else. So Tohru has simply made some onigiri to eat and some Mochi for the , they wouldn't be able to go anyway, it was still raining.

"Well, be sure you don't catch it either." Kyo told her.

"I'll be fine," tohru assured him as she wrapped a mask around her mouth and nose. She then picked up the phone to call Hatori. He told her that he'd be there as soon as he wakes up Momiji. so Tohru parked herself in front of the door to wait for him, sitting japanese style. "Oh. please get here soon." she thought. Her focus was broken when she heard footsteps slapping down tie hall, an the slamming of a door. She stood up immdetly. "What happened?" she called as she ran down the hall. She paused at the bathroom, as she could hear someone in there, throwing up. "Are you alright?" she called, fearing it might be Yuki, as she didn't really know how sick he was yet. She could hear the toilet flush and the sink run. She waited outside the bathroom for whoever it was to come out.

"Shigure?" He stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his shoulders wiping his mouth.

"Oh, Tohru, hello." he said.

"Shigure, are you okay?" she asked him, very worried.

"Oh, don't worry dear. I'm just fine. That meat I made last night was just a little worse then I thoguh. But I"m fine." he said, giving her a peace sign.

"Are you sure? I'm having Hatori over because Yuki and Kyo are sick too."

Shigure nodded. "I think Kyo will be fine. He's got a tough shell." Shigure said. "It's Yuki I'm worried about." Tohru nodded. "well, we can only hope he gets here so.." his words were interrupted when he gagged and placed his hand over his mouth. He turned around and rushed back into the bathroom. Thoru was aboutto follow, when the phone rang. She quickly went over and answered.

"Hey, it's Hatori." he said over the phone. "Listen I don't think i can make it over. Momiji caught a fever as well. You'll have to take over. Call me if anything goes wrong." Over the phone she could hear Momiji moan, "Haa-san." He then hung up.

"Me take care of everyone?" thought Tohru. "Could I do that? Oh dear."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey there! I am now officially a beta reader! I would absolutely love to help anyone who needs it! Like Tohru!

Tohru, very panicked, began to look through the medical books she found in Shigure's bookshelf. "Ok...fever." she found. "Treat with..plenty of water. Okay sounds simple enough. Just gotta make sure Yuki stays hydrated is all." So she made her way to the kitchen and filled a small basin with water. She then entered Yuki's room, where he was just barley waking up. Her looked up at her and smiled.

"Good morning Tohru." he greeted her before he began to cough.

"Ah! Yuki are you okay?" Tohru fussed. The coughing fit ended and Yuki smiled again.

"I'm fine Tohru, don't worry." She still couldn't help but be worried. She got the cloth that she brought with her and dampened it, and then placed it on Yuki's forehead.

"M-make sure you get sleep." Tohru advised

"But...I just woke up." Yuki's said.

"Oh, right." Tohru remembered. She then took his temperature again. "It's still the same." she thought fretfully.

"Thoru," Yuki said, getting her attention. When she looked at him, she was surprised to see him looking upset, ashamed even. "I'm sorry for making you worry. It's impolite of me to make you have to take care of me, when I should be taking care of you." Tohru couldn't help but blush.

"No!" she said quickly. "That's really okay. I don't mind taking care of you. Not one bit. You've done so much for me,it's the least I could do." She was a bit discouraged to see that his expression didn't change.

"Hows Kyo?" he asked, changing the subject. "He was out with me yesterday too."

"Well, I'm afraid Kyo's caught a cold." she told him. "and I think Shigure might have food poisoning from the bad meat last night." She couldn't help but feel a bit relieved when she saw him chuckle.

"It serves Kyo right. he shouldn't have come with me." It was quiet for a moment, until he turned to look at her. "Hey Tohru whats wrong?" He propped himself up onto his elbow to get a better look at her face. She had her head turned to look at the floor, and she seems worried.

"It's just that...I'm worried about your...you know your bronchial tubes. Don't you get flare-ups when your sick? Hatori-san won't be able to come today because Momiji-chan isn't feeling well either."

Yuki smiled and placed his hand on top of her head. "There's no need to worry Tohru. As long as I'm in bed while I'm sick, then I should be fine. True, when I was younger, I'd get them every time I was sick, but that's cleared up now." But in reality, he was a bit worried about what would happen too. He didn't want to have her deal with it if something did happen to him. But there was nothing he could do now. He soon found himself become drowsy again. He lie back and yawned. Tohru stroked his hair gently as he slowly closed his eyes. His breathing steadied, indicating that he was asleep. Tohru stood, taking the basin with her and exited his room.

A/N I'm sorry that this was so short. I didn't have any good ideas for this chapter, and so many people were asking me to continue so..I did. I think I have an idea for the next chapter though. Hopefully It'll be up this week. We'll just have to see. Do you guys want this to be a TohruxYuki or a TohruxKyo? Or no shipping at all. Or even a TohruxShigure? I support all of these ships!


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru walked down the hall towards the kitchen, the basin in her hands, careful not to spill. Worried thoughts filled her mind. "What should I do now?" she thought. "I don't really know how to take care of them. Should I call Hatori-san again?"Just then she saw a door slide open near her. It was Shigure again. He was coming down the hallway very quickly and bumped her shoulder, nearly causing her to spill the water in the basin. He was paler then he normally was and his hand was placed firmly over his mouth, like he was going to be sick again. She silently followed him to the bathroom. She felt the typical sting of worry when she saw him hunched over the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Let me think, what did my mother used to do for me when I was sick?" she thought. It wasn't hard to remember, her having been sick a lot when she was younger. She set down the basin onto the floor and approached Shigure. She got down next to him and with one hand began to rub at his back, while the other was used to hold back his long locks of black hair. She stopped momentarily to grab her Strawberry towel from the shower rack and then continued. Shigure let out a few coughs and a few dry heaves before slowly lifting his head. He looked back at Tohru and they were both surprised.

"Thoru what are you doing here?' he asked with a bit of a croaky voice.

"I saw you were sick again, so I thought I'd come in to comfort you." She answered, handing him the towel. She looked closely at him. "Shigure, are you crying?' she asked him, very worried. True to her word, he had tears in the corners of his eyes. She watched as he used his sleeve to brush them away.

"No need to worry Tohru. I suppose i'm just not used to being ill. I haven't been sick in a long time. I just teared up I suppose, but I wasn't crying though." He flushed and Tohru helped him to his feet. Again he began to rinse out his mouth.

"Do you feel any better?" she asked him, holding the towel for him. She waited for him to answer as he dried of with the towel.

"To be honest," he said, "My stomach does still feel a bit...quesy. But that's to be expected anyhow." he said honestly. Tohru bit her thumbnail a bit, thinking about what she should do. Then she grabbed the basin from the floor and dumped the water into the sink. She handed it to shigure, along with a washcloth.

"Just in case you feel sick again, and ..you know, you don't make it." Tohru blushed a bit and she could have sworn she saw Shigure do the same. He gratefully took it from her.

"Thank you Tohru. I can't help but wonder why you insist on taking care of us." he asked.

"Well, I wanted to repay you for all the kindness you guys gave me however I could." she told him. "And this is the perfect me to repay you all...I hated being sick when I was younger, and I was sick a lot, so I don't like seeing you guys feel so sick.

_"Oh Thoru, you have a fever again." Kyoko fretted as she looked at her thermometer._

_"I'm sorry mom." Tohru sighed._

_Kyoko smiled at her. "Now Tohru, theres no need to apologize to me. When you get sick, you get to stay home from school, and mommy gets to take care of you all day!" she cheered._

_The six-year old girl smiled up at her mother._

_"Now what would my special little girl like to eat?"_

_"Onigiri!"_

_'Okay!"_

_Tohru also remembered with ugly detail how she had soon thrown it all up, being too sick to really eat much of anything._

"That reminds me," she thought. "What should I give Shigure to eat, when dinner rolls around. Maybe miso without too much flavor, or white rice."

Shigure smiled and ruffled her hair. "Okay little Tohru. Just don't push yourself okay?' Tohru nodded and Shigure exited the bathroom to return to his room. She could have sworn she heard him say, "So cute."

a/N I don't know if it's just me, but I tear up whenever I throw up. Mainly cause I HATE vomit. Sort of to the point where it's a phobia. But I can still write about it. But if a person near me feels nauseous or hey throw up, I instantly cover my ears and close my eyes. If I'm sitting then I'll curl up. My sister used to get carsick, so you can tell that it was bad on roadtrips. Thankfully she doesn't get sick anymore, and I haven't thrown up since like..the sixth grade I think. I'm going to be a Junior this fall so..yes it's been a long time. You know I haven't had a fever either since the fifth grade. My immune system is quite strong :P

And I don't know if it's just me, but we need more love for Shigure. If anybody writed a sick-fic for dear Shigure, then tell me and I will love you forever! See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, just thought you should know that I won't be updating this week because I'm going to...summer camp. I know it's kinda short and I shouldn't make an extra chapter just to tell you guys this but...I dunno I'm just paranoid I guess. Same goes for my sister Gumchewingbluejay. Be sure to read her stories. She writes invader sim stories :) she's kinda new when it comes to so be sure to give her plenty of love. As for me, while I'm away, I'll try to come up with as much as I can while I'm gone so that I can update as much as possible when I get back. I even have a new Ouran high school hostclub story in mind! It involved a sedictive Tamaki and his little...desires. Anyway hugs and kisses for all my readers and I'll see you all when I get back next Saturday! I love you guys and thank you for reading my stories. Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Tohru exited the kitchen, a tray in her hands. She had miso soup and rice ready for her patients. She could only hope that they would eat it. She entered Yuki's room. He had propped himself up on a few pillows, and had a book in his hand. His face was still flushed and he was sweating a bit. "Yuki" Tohru scolded. "Your supposed to be resting."

"Oh I'm sorry. I was but I got bored." Tohru's smile warmed as she got down next to him.

"Here I made you some food. I made white rice, and Miso soup with plenty of Dashi in it. I heard hot foods were best when your sick." Yuri smiled at her.

"Thank you Tohru but I'm not very hungry right now." Tohru 's face fell. "Hey Tohru..how is Kyo?" Tohru looked surprised and he quickly looked away. "It's not like I care about him..it's just..." He sighed. "Back when he was training himself in the mountains, he always pushed himself so that he could get better. And he never showed any weakness and he won't now because of it. So when he gets sick..he won't let anyone take care of him. If he feels worse, he won't say anything until he's gotten really sick." Tohru was genuinely surprised by how much he cared for Kyo.

"Well Kyo's fine right now." She said. "He's a bit um..grumpy right now, but his fever isn't too high thankfully." Yuki's nodded and smiled.

"Well that's good..I don't want him getting too sick. Keep an eye on him okay? And don't let him push himself too hard okay?" Tohruo nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll see to it that he gets well Yuki." She gently pushed on his shoulder so he would lie down, took the book, and set it down next to him. "Now rest." She instructed. She then stood with the tray and left. She next made her way to Shigure's room. He was asleep, the covers up to his waist. One hand rested on the pillow next to him, the other on the basin she had given him, as though he had been feeling nauseous earlier. But the basin was still clean.

"I hope he's not running a fever too." She said to herself when she saw that he was also sweating a bit. He opened an eye and smirked at her her, startling her a bit.

"No I don't believe I am." He said with a chuckle. "Hello Tohru."

She smiled back. "I brought you something to eat. I made some miso without to much flavoring and some plain white rice." She had made the same for each boy. He ruffled her hair.

"Thank you Tohru. I'll eat a bit later." She frowned and nodded before feeling his forehead. He was a bit warm. Not worse then Yuki's, and maybe about Kyo's temperature, if not lower.

"You checked on Yuki's right?" He asked as he propped himself up on his elbow. Tohru nodded. "Good. I hope he's feeling alright. I've been worried about him." Tohru tilted her head and Shigure sighed. "He said that he'd be alright, I know but...you see not long before you came to live with us he caught a fever...and he had an attack." Tohru gasped. "Thankfully it wasn't too bad but..it was still frightening for him. I don't want him to have another one. I know how scary it was for you when he had one during that race. (Was it a race? I forgot.) I don't want it to happen again." He looked at her frightened face with a surprising amount of severity. "Promise me you'll take care of him. Make sure he rests and don't let him convince you he's okay when he's not."

Tohru nodded. "I will. I'll make him better. I promise. Make sure you eat that okay?" She stood with the last meal and went to Kyo's room. He wasn't there. "Kyo!" She called. She looked around the house until she found him in the living room. He was lying on the couch, his arm over his eyes, as though the sun bothered him. Tohru approached the blinds and quickly shut them. Kyo looked up at her but didn't say anything. "Kyo I have something for you to eat." She said as she slid the food to him. Unlike the other boys, Kyo sat up and grabbed at the food and immediately dug in. She felt his forehead and sighed. He seemed to have gotten a bit worse. Poor Kyo. She could tell he wasn't feeling well but he wouldn't ask her for anything.

"does your head hurt?" She asked. He shook his head. But she knew he was lying. "I could bring you some medicine." She offered. He groaned and she was silent. She didn't want to annoy him anymore then she already had.

"Has..has Shigure eaten yet?" He asked. Tohru shook her head and he tsked. "That's no good."

"Why?"

"Well...he's always so busy normally. So he doesn't eat as much as he should. He's always working on his novels or visiting Akito. He's already skinny as it is. So if he's not eating, and throwing everything he does eat back up..I don't know...whatever." He said, trying to hide the worry in his eyes. "Just make sure he eats, even if he says he doesn't want to okay?" Tohru was shocked. She nodded and stood. She watched him eat for a moment before she left. She sat on the porch and stared out at the sky. They all cared for each other so much! It was so sweet. She was worried that they would always be getting into fights, even while sick, but deep down they really cared about each other. She nodded and stood with a smile, her eyes full of determination.

"All right." She said to herself. "There doing there bests to get well, so I'll do my best to take care of them!" She announced as she pumped her fist. "I'll be the best nurse I can be!"

A/N Aww even though the boys get in fights all the time, I feel like they all really care about each other, like brothers, if you guys get any ideas, then let me know Okay? See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N *Strums a guitar* I call this little ditty, FanFiction at six AM with only five hours of sleep and feeling hella sleepy.

The next day arrived without any complications. Tohru had kept track of a few things, so that she knew how there conditions was improving (or deteriorating) So for Kyo that was...24 tissues, 11 complaints, 2 attempts to escape, and one fairly large headache. For Yuki's that was, one skipped meal, two fever changes (One for the better,and one for the worst) four cold washcloths, and seven scary coughing fits. And for Shigure that was, eight dashes to the restroom, two basin cleans, one where he didn't make it and vomited in the hall, and about three apologies. Today had been rather...eventful. She didn't know if these were things to worry about, or if they were commen with these illness. Either way, she still worried. When she went to sleep that night, she still felt guilty. Like she should stay with them throughout the night.

The next morning, she called Harori again to see how Momiji was feeling. No change...

She breathed a heavey sigh as she replaced the phone and leaned on the wall. She couldn't give up! It was only the second day! Maybe they were better! She entered there rooms to check on them. Both Yuki's and Shigure's were still fast asleep. But Kyo was no where to be found.

"Kyo!" She called as she looked around the house. "Kyo where are you? Kyo!" Oh no! Did he leave the house? She grabbed a sweater and quickly left. Just as she was about to enter the woods, she heard a snort from above. She turned to see Kyo, lieing on the ceiling. "Kyo, what are you doing up there?" Tohru asked as he slid down.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I came up here. And I just fell asleep." He said casually as he rubbed his eyes. But he sounded tired. Togru felt his forehead.

"Kyo!" Your fevers gone up!" She exclaimed. "You need to go back inside." He didn't respond. He just shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away from her. "Kyo." She said again.

"Just leave me alone! I don't want your help!" He snapped at her. He winced and rubbed at his aching temples. "Look, just...just go away." He muttered, angry at himself for yelling at her like that. Tohru withered a bit.

"But...but Kyo. I promised myself that I would take care of you all. I wanted so badly to thank you for all of the care and kindness Youve given me." Her eyes turned to the floor. "I never got a good opportunity to show you how much I appriciate what you've done for me...s-so please let me take care of you!" She said now looking up, determination lighting up her eyes. "If you didn't like how I cared for you yesterday, then I'll do what I can to Improve! I'm not a nurse I know that, but I can still do my best okay?"

Kyo was a bit taken aback by her sudden jump in her personality. He sighed and placed a hand on Tohru's head. "Fine." He said grumpily. "Do what you want. I'm going inside." He said as he turned around and made his way to the door when he suddenly paused. He placed his hand on his head and groaned. He felt like his head was going to explode! A chocked whimper left his lips, and he was utterly disgusted with himself. He felt Tohru's hand grab his shoulder and led him inside the house. She then gently helped him on to the couch and left for a moment. He took that time to try and compose himself.

when she came back, she had a glass of water in one hand, and some medicine in her other. He didn't hesitate to grab it, and swallow it down immediately. He then let out a heavy sigh and leaned back. Tohru leaned over the couch and gently rubbed his temples for him. He sighed in relief as he felt his body slowly sink into the grateful grasps of sleep. When Tohru was sure he was asleep, she leaned down, and gently kissed his warm forehead, before leaving to check on the others. She didn't see Kyo's face turn a dark scarlet color.

A/N short I know. Next chapter will be about the boys comforting one another. I had planned on Yuki with Kyo, Kyo with Shigure, and Shigure's with Yuki. I'm stuck a little bit, but I'll be out of the rut soon. Don't you worry!


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay new chapter. I'll be honest I knew this was going to be a cute idea and all so I planned and everything. But the one thing I didn't plan, was the ending. But I'll do my best. I'm just gonna see how long I can prolong there illnesses so we can get some more fluff jammed in there. I'll put three parts in this chapter so it's not as short. And no these aren't Yaoi pairing, I promise. Also, please follow me on Tumblr! Every week starting next Sunday, I'll be putting up a post about Fanfiction progress and what's going to happen in the next chapters for if you don't want to wait. That way I'll be able to let you know what's going on. My user name on tumblr is Dtksgirl. Thank you and enjoy!**

Yuki/Shigure

"Ah, how irritating." Shigure thought and he walked towards the kitchen for a bit of medicine. The vomiting had stopped for the time being and his fever was going down. But his stomach would still painfully cramp up on him every now and then.

As he walked down the hallway, he paused at Yuki's room and peered inside. Yuki's was awake and staring at the ceiling, seeming bored. Shigure frowned, seeing how his complexion. He moved to leave but suddenly heard him let out a hacking cough. He peered in again to see Yuki sitting up, his fist to his mouth as he coughed. Shigure waited for the it to end but it didn't. His other hand flew to his chest as his frail body shook with the force of the coughs.

Shigure quickly entered the room when he heard Yuki start to wheeze. He knelt down next to him. "Yuki." He said softly. Yuki looked up at him, fear in his big silver eyes that were shining with the fever, as he stared into Shigure's calm brown ones. "Yuki calm down. We've done this before with Hatori remember?" He said as calmly as he could. When Yuki had fevers, he had attacks similar to asthma attacks. While they weren't as severe as actually asthma attacks, they were still very serious and scary.

"In through your nose and out through your mouth." He instructed. "Slowly, deep breathes." He encouraged. He rested a hand in Yuki's back as he wheezed. Yuki reached his hand out and grabbed a fistful of Shigure's kimono. Shigure gently wrapped his arms around Yuki and held him close, as though he were a child. Yuki continued to cough and wheeze. Shigure's face was filled with concern. He didn't seem to be getting much better. "Wait right here." He told him.

When he stood to leave, Yuki grabbed his kimono. "D-don't." Yuki managed.

"I'll be quick." Shigure promised. He went into the hallway into the hall closet. He grabbed the small humidifier and hurried back, after putting some water in it. As he plugged it in, he winced as the ache in his stomach began to throb. He wasn't nasueas, but it was uncomfortable. The humidifier let off some steam and Shigure returned to Yuki. He helped him sit up, and Yuki gripped to the older man again. Shigure breathed a sigh of relief when he heard him let out a few shaky, deep breaths.

"Yuki, I'll call Hatori okay? He might be able to come soon to make sure everything is okay. I don't like how long that attack lasted." Yuki only nodded as Shigure helped him lie back down. He felt Yuki's forehead and frowned when he felt he heat against his hand. It was very high, and it only seemed to be climbing. This wasn't good. He could see the bowl of food nearby that Tohru had make for his breakfast wa barley touched. Was he not eating now? The weather wasn't him any either. It was still dismal outside. The fresh air would have helped them all greatly.

"My..." He wheezed out. "My head hurts." Shigure nodded.

"Tohru went to get some medicine and food so she'll be able to give you something then." He assured him. "I'll go wet another cloath." Shigure was quick to do so, and then laid it on Yuki's head. "Okay now Yuki, you need to get some sleep alright?" When Shigure moved to stand, Yuki lightly touched his hand. When Shigure looked at him, Yuki seemed to be blushing a bit.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked. This was quite uncharacteristic of Yuki, but everybody had a weak side. Yuki's was just more prominent when he wasn't feeling well. Shigure smiled at him.

"Of course I will." He promised. He sat back down and began to stroke Yuki's hair.

"I'm sorry for making Tohu worry." Yuki mumbled sleepily. Shigure didn't answer, instead choosing to him a tune that Yuki was always fond of, not very confident in his singing voice, so he only hummed it. Yuki found himself growing sleepier and sleepier, until he was unable to keep his eyes open any longer. When he was asleep, Shigure pulled the blankets up a little more, and patted his shoulder before standing and leaving the room.

Kyo/Yuki

After the attack, Yuki fell asleep and slept for a good few hours, as the other boys were cared for by Tohru when she returned. Shigure had decided not to tell Tohru about Yuki's attack for fear of making her worry.

But a few hours later and Yuki slowly opened his eyes, his chest hurting and his throat dry. He however didn't want to bother Tohru. With a sigh, he slowly pushed himself off of his futon and shakily to his feet. He slowly pushed open his door and stepped into the hall. It was very quiet. He soon realized that Shigure was asleep, Tohru had gone out to buy some things, and Kyo was presumedly asleep as well. He wobbly walked to the kitchen. He was able to slowly but surely get his water.

But on his way back, he heard a soft sound. It was silent for a moment, and then the sound came again. Yuki entered the living room and peered in. Kyo was lying with his lower body underneath the kotatsu. His face was Slightly scrunched up, and he was shifting around. Yuki watched him, and such enough he made the sound again. It was a whimper. Ah, Kyo was having a fever dream. And a bad one it looked like.

Yuki approached the sleeping boy and knelt down next to him. He touched Kyo's shoulder and Kyo twitched. "Your alright." Yuki whispered to him. He kept his hand there as Kyo continued Whine in his sleep. "What could he be dreaming about?" Kyo wondered. Kyo's face scrunched up and he was still for a moment. Then he let out one last cry before shooting upwards. His face was pale and eyes seemed to glisten with tears. He turned to see Yuki staring at him.

"W-what do you want r-rat boy?" He said with not as much force as he usually he'd when he yelled.

"You were having a nightmare." Yuki addressed. "Are you okay, what was it about?"

"None of your damn business." He barked at him. Yuki raised an eyebrow as Kyo moved to stand up, but stumbled. Yuki quickly grabbed Kyo's shoulders before he could fall. Did his fever get worse, or was he still unsteady was the nightmares shock.

"Look, I know you don't like me, and to be fair I can't stand you. But if you just talk about, it'll be a lot better then holding yourself back."

kyo hesitated before he sighed. "Fine. But don't go inturupting me or whatever got it?" Yuki nodded. Kyo plopped on the couch and sighed. "So the dream starts in he house. I'm freezing angry, but I can't tell why. I just am. Then everything is a big blur. And then when I finally realize what's going on..." He stared at his hands and could remember everything. Yuki was sprawled on the floor, Shigure leaning on the wall, and Thoru..dear Tohru. She was lying at his feet, badly hurt and barely conscious. She was looking up at him with those big brown eyes as if to say, why?

Kyo trembled as he recalled it all. As Tohru's eyes eventually closed and she lie there, dead. He felt Yuki's hand travel to his cheek and wipe away his tears. Tears?! Was he crying. "That's enough." Kyo said as he wiped his eyes. "Leave me alone." Yuki stayed where he sat however.

"I think you afraid." Yuki said. Kyo glared at him. "Afraid of how angry you can get, and of your temper. I've had dreams like that too, where my outside worries come into play. It's normal." Kyo didn't say a thing. "Are you okay?"

Kyo nodded, trying to get himself together before he spoke. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You should get back to your room. You still sick you know." Kyo instructed. Yuki smiled at him.

"Ah. So you do care about me?"

"You shut up!"

Shigure/Kyo

That night, Tohru insisted that Kyo sleep in his room and not under the kotatsu, in fear of him getting worse from sleeping on the floor. He walked down the hallway, past the two bedrooms to his own room.

"Ow.." Kyo paused when he heard that. What was that? He listened and sure enough he heard it again. "Ow, ow..." He approached the door it was coming from and looked in. Shigure was lying on his futon, blanket pushed off. He was curled upon his side, his arms around his abdomen. Oh, his stomach was hurting him. Kyo silently entered the room and shut the door behind him. Kyo was not one for words of comfort, so he decided to just help him quickly and then leave. Tohru was already asleep, so he might as well...

"Shigure." He whispered. Shigure let out a gasp and turned into his back to look at him.

"Kyo! You startled me." He scolded, now sitting up. "You should be getting to bed right now." Kyo didn't answer, and instead took note of the full bowl of ride that was lying, pushed away from the futon.

"Shigure you need to eat that." He said. Shigure griminces.

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't give me that bullshit. Your making Tohru worry." He grabbed the bowl and shoved it in Shigure's face, along with the chopsticks.

"Picking on a poor sick man. That isn't nice." Shigure whined, fake tears on his face. But nevertheless, he accepted what was being given to him. Kyo was quick to lose his patience with him however when Shigure continued staring at it and not eating.

"Damn it, do I have to spoon feed you?" Kyo demanded. Shigure quickly grabbed the chopsticks and ate a bit of it, and Kyo sighed heavily, obviously not satisfied with the small portion he ingested. "Shigure.." He warned. His headache was beginning to return so he had no patience to deal with him. This was a bad idea. He shouldn't have come in. Shigure flinched at his angry stare. He began to shovel down the rice, wanting to get rid of Kyo quickly. He got through half of it, when his body began to protest. He moaned and set the bowl down.

Shigure leaned forward, one hand around his waist, the other on his mouth. Kyo grabbed the basin and placed it in Shigure's lap, as he rested a hand in Shigure's trembling back. "You shouldn't have eaten it so quickly!" Kyo scolded. "Of course your stomach would get upset, even if your not sick." Shigure didn't answer, instead focusing on not being sick in front of Kyo.

When the nausea passed he sat up straight again, looking pale. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "I'm not trying to make Tohru worry. But as you might imagine, I don't have much of an appitite."

Kyo hesitated for a moment, before picking up the bowl. "Here." He said as he got a little bit. "You should finish it. Just eat a little at a time so you don't shock your stomach." He then, to both there. great embarrassment, began to feed Shigure the bowl. "You better not puke this up." He warned. Shigure only nodded. Eventually the bowl was emptied and thankfully Shigure felt fine for now. "Okay, now..go to sleep." He said awkwardly.

"Yes sir." shigure teased as he lie down. Kyo pulled the blanket back over him and quickly left the room. Sigh. Time for bed.

A/N While I say that Shigure has not been getting enough love, I think Kyo might not be getting enough in the story...I think. So next few chapters, I'm thinking about each boy suddenly getting worse, while the others are in a slow remission. Also I put up a pol awhile ago about the pairing in this story. Right now it's four votes for TohruxYuki. So maybe I'll put that in the next chapter of the poll stays that way. See you next chapter and don't forget to check out my tumblr page!


	8. Chapter 8

**ahh! Sorry for taking so long on this story! Forgive me friends! I wanted to thank Pinksugarrush. Her comments, idea, messages, and encouragement really helped me out. Thanks a lot kitten!**

It was early the next morning. Tohru was a bit uplifted. Hatori had called her just before she had gone to bed the other night. Momiji's fever was starting to go down, so he might be able to come over the day after tomorrow, if the boys are still sick. Just one more day by herself and then she could get the help she needed! Thank goodness. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to take care of them on her own. She quietly exited her room and began to go to the boys rooms. But instead, she was met with Kyo. He was sitting right in between Yuki and Shigure's room. He was slumped over, fast asleep.

"Kyo?" She said, watching him slowly wake up. "What are you doing?" She asked him. Kyo rubbed at his sleepy eyes as his vision began to clear up.

"Tohru..?" He mumbled. He pulled himself to his feet before answering her. "I'm not doing anything." He lied. Tohru shook her head.

"Well you should get back to bed." She encouraged.

"Come on, I'm feeling fine. I don't need to rest anymore." He promised. Tohru frowned. Well his color did look a lot better then before. And he wasn't as warm. Tohru debated for a moment what she should do. She could use a bit of help until Hatori came over tomorrow. But Kyo had just barely recovered. And he still wasn't even 100% himself again. He was feeling restless. It couldn't hurt right?

"I don't want to ask too much of you but...would you be able to help me out with Yuki and Shigure? Hatori says he'll be here tomorrow to check on you guys, so It'll only be for today. I-if you don't mind I mean." She said quickly. Kyo shook his head.

"It's no problem." He assured her. "it's better then just lying around." He said. Tohru smiled. This would be perfect! "So what should I do first?" He asked.

"Oh!" She squeaked. "Well if it's not too much trouble, could you make some rice balls? I'm going to check on Yuki and Shigure okay?" Kyo nodded and entered the kitchen. True to his word, he was feeling a bit better. He did have a slight headache, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. Tohru came out of the rooms, seeming quite pleased.

"There fevers have gone down quite a bit. I think they'll be well soon." She said happily. Kyo smiled back at her.

"That's great." He said. He had been starting to worry. A lot. The Sohma family didn't have very strong bodies. So they did there best not to get ill. But when they did get sick, the length of the illness always varied. Sometimes they were sick for a few days. But sometimes, they were sick for months. Before, it had looked like Yuki and Shigure might be sick for at least a month. But there was hope now. That was great. He finished up the rice balls and handed the plate to Tohru. He then waited on the couch as she went to the boys rooms to have them eat. He ran his fingers through his hair. He could tell he was still running a slight fever, but it wasn't so bad. When Tohru left the room, she seemed even more pleased. According to her, they both actually ate what they were given. They just needed a bit more rest and they would be fine. That was a huge relief and a weight off her shoulders.

"Maybe you ought to rest a bit." Kyo suggested. "You've been stressing yourself out for days without giving yourself a break." Not another word needed to be said before Tohru was out like a light. Kyo shook his head. "I don't understand. Why is she so insistence of taking care of the three of us? She's working herself to exhaustion every day. Weird girl." He yawned. Would it hurt to sleep just a bit? He was still sick and was a bit tired. It would kill him. He'd just..close his eyes..for a few seconds.

He awoke about an hour later to the sound of thunder. He stood from the couch and peered outside. It was pouring cats and dogs out there. The weather still wasn't on there side. He felt like he was forgetting something, but he wasn't sure what. Whatever. It probably wasn't important. He went entered the kitchen, ready to prepare something to eat. He peered into the fridge. There was a nice assortment of fish and...vegetables?! Oh god. That's what he had forgotten. The big vegetable garden that Yuki and Tohru had put there heart and soul into preparing. The storm would ruin it. He had to do something! He remembered how Yuki and Tohru word cover the patch with a tarp for the duration of the storm. And he was the only one who could do it..was it worth it? He could imagine Tohru's horror stricken face when she saw the ruined garden that she had worked so hard on. He didn't want that. With a groan, he ran outside, located the tarp and hurried to the garden. The rain was freezing against his skin, chilling him to the bone.

Once at the garden, he threw the tarp down and attempted to hold it down. But he was only one person. He cos only hold down one side of the tarp. The other three sides blew in different directions, the tarp occasionally blowing into his face. He screamed and swore at the top of his lungs, nearly drowned out by the howling wind. He was at a loss for what to do. He swore again as debris continued to blow at him, hitting him all over and cutting him several times. A particularly sharp one nicked his cheek, making him scream all the louder. He couldn't give up now. This was Tohru's greatest treasure. He wouldn't let anything happen to it. He squeezed his eyes shut, to prevent the stinging rain from nearly blinding him. He couldn't do anything on his own.

Suddenly, he felt the pressure lesson, and he managed to wretch open his eyes. "What the hell?! What are you guys doing?" He demanded. Yuki and Shigure had come to the rescue and were holding down two of the sides.

"We saw the storm and I suppose we both had the same idea." Shigure answered.

"Get your asses back inside!" He yelled at them. "Your going to make yourselves get even sicker!"

"So are you." Yuki pointed out.

"I'm fine! Tohru's been working her ass off to take care of you guys, are you just going make her work even harder?"

"We can't let this garden be ruined. We know how much it means to Tohru. Let us help you." Yuki told him, and Kyo know that they were set in there ways. So he silently relented, and the three bravely faced the storm together. They were determined to protect what was so dear to them, no matter the cost.

The storm went on for what felt like hours. The wind whipped through their hair, and soaked their finally, after what felt like an eternity, the storm finally came to an end. Rain slowly but calmly continued to trickled from the sky, but it was evident that the worst of it was finally over. The three boys, exhausted, trekked back to the house, there wet clothes heavy on their feverish bodies. They managed to slip into the house without waking Tohru, who was still fast asleep. When they got back to there rooms, Shigure turned to Kyo. "Dont let Tohru know what happened alright?" He whispered. Kyo hesitated. But he could see the exhaustion in there eyes, and just agreed.

He entered his own room, and nearly collapsed. Hewas exhausted beyond all belief. But he couldn't just let Tohru think he was getting worse. So with shaky hands, he began to remove his wet clothes and shoes, before changing into dry ones. Once he was through, he checked up on the others. Shigure had an easy enough time, but was now just trying to warm up. But Yuki shocked him greatly.

Yuki was on his knees, still dressed in his wet clothes. His fingers were fumbling with the buttons, and he seemed close to tears. Kyo took in a sharp breath. Yuki seemed a bit delirious from the fever. Kyo approached him, and Yuki let his head fall back in order to look at him. He got on his knees and began to remove his shirt for him. Yuki''s head fell onto Kyo's shoulder, and he let it rest there. He slipped his shirt off his shoulder. "Can you at least manage your pants on your own?" Kyo asked, really hoping he was able to. Yuki didn't answer, and Kyo groaned. He was able to slip his shirt over Yuki's head. At least that was done. He then lie Yuki down on his bed. He sighed heavily as he stared at Yuki's soaked pants. He slowly began to unbutton them. Yuki didn't seem to mind. He was staring at nothing in particular, truly out of it. "Youd better thank your sweet ass that your sick.I would've hit you at this point otherwise." He threatened.

After a rather awkward few minutes, Kyo managed to slip pair of pajama bottoms onto Yuki. Hemade a hasty exit, not wanting to stay any longer then he had to. He desposed of the see clothing in the laundry room, then returned to the couch, where Tohru was just barely waking up. "Oh Kyo." She yawned. "Was I asleep ?" She asked.

"No not really." Kyo assured her. He noticed Tohru's sudden concerned look, and quickly turned away.

"Kyo you look a bit pale. Are you okay?" She moved his forehead, but he quickly evaded her.

"I'm fine." He lied, feeling worse then before. "Just...tired is all."

"Your hair is wet. What happened?" Tohru asked.

"I just took a shower." Kyo said, now feeling annoyed. "Just leave me alone already. I already said, I'm feeling fine. I'm going to bed." He grumbled. Tohru watched him walk down the hall, nearly falling. Before she could say anything to him, he had shut himself in his room. He threw himself face first into his bed. This sucked. He was probably a lot worse then before. And so we're the others. He didn' much choice. He had to keep from Tohru what had happened. He'd have to just suck it up and help her in caring for the others. He could hear Tohru coming down the hall to his room, so he sat up and tried natural. She opened the door, and he was surprised to see her in tears.

"They..they got worse." She sniffed. A pang of guilt stabbed at his stomach, but he managed to keep a straight face. "I came to give them there medicine but, Yuki dosent even seem to realize where he is! He's so pale and he looks so confused! And Shigures face in nearly all red. He won't take his medicine. I know he's having problems with his stomach but he always took it before. Is it my fault? Did I do something wrong Kyo?" She sniffles, ready to burst into tears. Kyo grabbed her shoulders.

"Come on. Crying isn't going to do a thing. Hatori's coming over tomorrow right? Everything will be fine until then alright? Now stop crying. Ill help you okay?" He assured her. Tohru nodded and wiped at her teary eyes.

"Okay. I-ill best." She promised. Kyo smiled and gave her shoulders a quick squeeze.

"Good. Now get the things they need, and we'll take care of them together."

"Right."


	9. Chapter 9

**Looking back on the last few chapters, I realized that Kyo was becoming more of a nurse then Tohru is. Well Kyo is just a big fuzzball, and after a conversation with pinksugerrush, she really have me some good ideas :) Thanks a bunch.**

Kyo quietly began to retrieve several things from the kitchen. Cups, medicine, rice, tea, water, washcloths, things like that. Yuki and Shigure's conditions had deteriorated in the past hour. Unknown to Tohru, the three had been outside during the large storm in order to protect Tohru's precious vegetable garden. Kyo knew not to tell her. It would break her heart. But now, she was so upset. She was blaming herself, thinking that she didn't take care of them right. That's why they had gotten worse. Kyo had to reassure her a few times before she finally stopped moping. And he had even offered to help her take care of them. But Kyo however, was feeling worse then ever. His head was pounding, he was too hot, and he was just so tired. But he had to push past it to help her. He sighed and placed everything he had gathered on a tray. He approached Tohru, who was waiting for him in the hall. She smiled at him.

"Thank you so much for helping me out Kyo. But are you sure your okay?" She asked. "You look dizzy."

"I keep telling you, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. You have enough to worry about right now." Kyo sighed. "Just focus on the others okay? Why don't we give Shigure his medicine, and then try and have Yuki eat something okay?" Kyo suggested. Tohru nodded and followed Kyo obediently down the hall. She pushed Shigure's door open for him and they entered the dimly lit room together. Shigure seemed to be fast asleep, but they could tell by his facile expressions, that it was far from a peaceful slumber. Tohru knelt down in from of him and grasped his shoulder.

"Shigure. It's time for you to wake up " she whispered. He groaned just a bit before slowly opening his eyes. "Shigure I have your medicine for you." Shigure made a bit of a face. "I know your not feeling well, but this will make you feel a little bit better." She held up the pill and offered it to him. He stared at the pill for a moment before closing his eyes. He wasn't planning on taking that medicine. His throat was hurting a bit from all of the acidic matter in his stomach that would come up. He was a bit afraid that he would choke on the pill, but didn't want to say it. Kyo would just tell at him again. Tohru sat back in her heels and Kyo could see how troubled she looked. Oh god. She had that look in her face, like she might cry. He sighed. What could he do?

He thought for a moment before getting an idea. "Here, let me have that." He said, taking the pill. He took the tea he had prepared for Shigure and with the small stirring spoon, gathered a bit. He broke the pill and poured the medicine into the tea he had gathered. He then offered it to Shigure. "Here, drink this." He said. "It isn't medicine, it's just tea okay? Just take it." He instructed. Shigure opened his eyes again to see what was being offered. Again he hesitated, but this time, he let Kyo give it to him. Tohru watched with wide eyes as Shigure took the medicine in the tea.

"Kyo, you did it!" She said happily. "How did you think to mix the medicine with the tea?"

"You did that?" They turned to look at Shigure who was looking friendly up at smiled at Kyo. "Your quite clever you know that?" He reached up slowly and pat Kyo's head before letting it fall back to his side. Kyo didn't say anything for a moment. He sighed and shook his head.

"Try to sleep okay?" He looked at the back of the pill bottle. "If you get sick in the next hour, we'll have to try again okay?" He said. Shigure nodded and closed his eyes. Kyo watched him as he drifted off to sleep. He was awfully tired. Kyo looked at Tohru now. "Let's go okay?" Tohru nodded and stood. She left behind the rest of his tea and a bit of rice for him.

The two of them left the room and went down to Yuki's room. Tohru slid the door open and entered. Her face fell a bit. Yuki's chest was heaving in and out, as though he was having a bit of trouble breathing. His face was pale and beaded with sweat. They entered the room and got down next to him. Tohru hesitated to wake him however. She seemed sad. As though she wanted to let him sleep for as long as possible. So Kyo took over and shook him awake.

"Hey Rat-boy, get up." He said. He didn't sound kind, but he didn't sound as harsh as he usually did. "Get up. You have to try and eat something and then take your medicine okay?" He said. Yuki didn't respond, scaring Kyo to death. "Hey, wake up!" He demanded. No response. Was his fever that bad? He felt his forehead. He was burning up. Oh, why couldn't Hatori have just come today? Yuki wasn't doing well. He looked at Tohru and sighed.

"Hey don't start crying. That's not going to help anything." He scolded.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed So she rubbed at her eyes. "I just hate seeing him like this. I don't know how to help him."

"Well crying certainly isn't helping him." Kyo sighed. "Calm down." Tohru nodded and sniffed again. He looked at Yuki again. "Yuki, you have to wake up. Come on." He grabbed Yuki's shoulder and shook him lightly. Yuki moaned and sifted but didn't open his eyes. But he did part his lips a bit.

"Hurts.." He moaned out.

"Yuki? What hurts Yuki? Your chest?" Kyo asked. No answer. Yuki just deleted what he said earlier, but much quieter, as thought he were in more distress then before. "Do you want me to call Hatori again? Do you want to sleep? Damn it Yuki say something!" He demanded. He was relieved when he saw Yuki open his eyes, but just barley. Yuki shook his head slightly. Instead he reached for Kyo's hand. Not hesitated a moment before taking his hand and squeezing it. "Yuki everything's going to be fine you hear me? Just hang in there. I...I guess I'll call Hatori again and see if he can come any sooner." Yuki didn't answer. Just wheezed a bit and closed his eyes. Kyo grit his teeth. He glanced at Tohru. He wanted her to leave. She wasn't helping the situation and was just stressing him out more. His head staring to pound again, making him feel even worse. Ah, he needed her out somehow, and fast.

As though she had read his thoughts, Tohru suddenly stood, surprised. Kyo looked up at her, a little confused, and then a moment later could hear what she heard. Shigure retching in the other room. "Kyo, I'm sorry but I'll be back okay?" She said quickly.

"Oh! Yea go right ahead." He said. He watched as she hurried from Yuki's room and closed the door behind her. Now it was just him and Yuki.

"It's warm.." He suddenly heard Yuki say.

"Oh, are you too warm?" Kyo asked. He began to loosen the blankets again.

"No...your hand." Yuki wheezed. "It's warm." Oh that's what's meant? Well Kyo was still a bit sick. It wasn't too surprising that he was a bit warm. "Your still sick?"

"A little I guess." Kyo admitted. "But its whatever right? Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He said. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Hurts..my head." Yuki said.

"I'll bet." Kyo sighed. "I'm sorry. I can get you some medicine." He prepared to get up, but was pulled back down. He looked at Yuki, who was just staring up at him. Kyo sighed through his nose. "I get it." He said. "I'll stay here with you if that's what you want." He promised. Yuki nodded and his eyes met Kyo's eyes. Yuki's eyes were glazed and..a bit watery. Yuki let his eyes fall closed again, ready to sleep. Kyo didn't try to stop him. Instead, he brushed at his own eyes.

The door slid open and Tohru soon came in. She plopped down next to Kyo and stared at him. "Are you alright? You look upset." She said, concerned.

"I'm fine. It's fine." He said quickly. "How is Shigure?" He asked, hoping to take her mind off of him.

"He's okay. But we'll have to give him a bit more medicine later." She sighed. Kyo nodded. Figures. He looked back at Yuki. "Is he doing okay?"

"Yes, he woke up a little while ago, but then went right back to sleep. He's really sick" He sighed. "I'm going to call Hatori again and see if he'll come any sooner." Tohru nodded in agreement. She didn't know what to do for the boys except for just make them comfortable. Which wasn't proving to be easy. She could only pray that he realized the severity of the situation and came over as quickly as he could...

**Ugh I'm sorry for the lack of constant in the chapter DX Next chapter Hatori and Momiji come over. That's good right? *Is hit by a brick***


	10. NOTICE

**Sorry for not updating this in such a long time. I'm going to be marking this story as complete for now, and then come back and re-do the story another time. I really don't like how it looks right now. The chapters are too short, the illnesses have been too prolonged, and Tohru hasn't even been a major part of the story altogether. I think it would be best if I went back and redid it don't you? Sorry about the inconvenience. I haven't had much time to write lately you see.**

**This fall, I'll be heading off to college. So right now I'm focusing on Final exams and projects before senior year ends. Then I've got to prepare for move-in day. I'm staying in Arizona for school and my parents and three siblings are probably going to move back to Texas since they own a property there as well. So I'll be on my own. As you can imagine, I've been under white a bit of stress lately.**

**A lot has happened since I've last updated this story, which is why I haven't updated this, or any of my other stories as often as I used to. I got accepted to Arizona State University, I was admitted to the hospital after a suicide attempt, made some friends, lost some friends, and so on. Things will defiantly be a lot slower. And I was thinking about just abandoning this story, not only because of the issues, but because I haven't been as into Fruits basket as I was before. But a lot of people really still seem to like this story for reasons I don't fully understand.**

**So, I'll try to redo this story, and make it proper quality. It's what I think everyone deserves. Heh. Unlike this garbage story. Thanks so much for reading for as long as you have, and I'll see you later.**


End file.
